


I promise I'll never leave you (but sometimes we don't have a choice)

by enby_named_Arrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Angst, Blood, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gore, M/M, Oneshot, Sympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), Violence, it's sad, no beta we die like patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_named_Arrow/pseuds/enby_named_Arrow
Summary: Let's just say that when battling the dragon witch something goes a bit wrong
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	I promise I'll never leave you (but sometimes we don't have a choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here, so please be nice! This may be crossposted onto my tumbr (@/icantthinkofacreativeurl) and only there. Be warned, its angsty, and people die

“Fuck! Roman get out of here!” Patton yelled, struggling with his staff against the dragon witch.  
“Not without you!” roman yelled. He tried to jump in, but Logan held him back, tears streaming down is face.  
“C’mon Ro, it’s too late for him, we have to get out of here.” Virgil tired reasoning. Patton was his best friend, and it hurt to have to leave him, but he could only imagine the emotional pain Roman was feeling.  
“I’ll be fine!” Patton smiled, tears welling up within his eyes, pain etched on his face. They all knew he wasn’t going to make it.  
"You promised you would never leave me!" Roman cried out. Patton smiled sadly.  
"We don't always have a choice."

_Patton grabbed Roman’s hand, smiling. He looked radiant in the moonlight.  
“I promise I’ll never leave you!”_

_Tears clouded Patton’s vision as Roman got down on one knee holding out a ring, made from red and bkue metal woven together.  
“Will you be my companion for life?” Roman asked. Patton could only nod, feeling happier then he ever had. _

_Roman and Patton giggled behind a bush, watching Logan and Virgil kiss, happy their plan to get  
their friends together had worked. ___

___“I love you.” Patton turned back to the lethal fight, just as the dragon witch pierced his solar plexus with her claws. Blood gushed out of the wound at an unnatural rate, and Roman cried out in pain. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, cry for the rest of his life. He felt numb as Virgil and Logan called his name. All he knew is that that creature, that monster, had to die. He rushed in, ignoring the protests of Virgil and Logan’s feeble attempt at holding him back. Holding his katana in his hand, he thrusted the sword right at the back of the Dragon witch’s neck, killing her instantly. He then swooped down, and scooped up Patton in his arms and desperately checked for a pulse._  
“No no no no no” He repeated over and over, searching so hard, trying to will a pulse into existent. This was the love of his life, surely true love would have to mean for something. Unfortunately, this was not a book, or a film, or a fanfiction. He looked down at his love’s smiling face, almost still warm. Virgil approached him, placing his hand on the greiving prince’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him.  
“NO!” Roman snapped, shoving Virgil away. He knew he was acting irrationally, but who could blame him. Roman finally broke down, letting out heart wrenching sob after sob. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and leave kudos, thanks!


End file.
